Russell
Russell was a contestant on Survivor: Liberia and Survivor: Bolshevik Island - All Stars. Aligning himself with the oldest members of his tribe, Esteban and Petra, Russell was for a long time in a good position and layed low while being driven to play the game. Because of the sudden tension at camp, Russell came out of his shell and tried to shake up the game, especially by standing up for himself at his last tribal council in a try to turn the tables. This eventually didn't work and caused Russell to go home right before the merge. Survivor: Liberia Name: Russell Tribe: Omata Personal Claim to Fame: Being the son of a wealthy, business-orientated family. Inspiration in Life: "Save money and money will save you". Hobbies: Reading novels, stock marketing, and exploring the world. Pet Peeves: People who are untidy & unorganized, people who abuse animals, and the one I hate the most... people who plan to backstab others for their own benefit... Anyone who does that to me will get their just desserts... 3 Words to Describe You: Tranquil, Honest, Intelligent If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? A book, any is fine, a hammock, to relax in, and some binoculars to view the world in its beauty. Reason for Being on Survivor: I may not need the money, but I am intrigued by the game of Survivor, and I want to experience it. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole Survivor: Because I know how to talk & persuade people to be my ally. Being in good terms with as many people possible will get you the jury vote. Voting History Survivor: Bolshevik Island - All Stars Name: Russell Tribe Designation: Prozhektor Player she respects the most: Pamela, she played a very honest game and she won three times. She's my idol and I definitely respect her for playing the way she did. Of course, it'd be disrespectful not to include Esteban & Petra for being my allies last season. Player she respects the least: I don't particularly care for Jerome & Joseph's gameplay for constantly backstabbing people for their own personal game... Just truly terrible. There's also another obvious person that should be on everyone's least-favorite list, he's just heinous. Previous Finishes: ...14th Place. Favorite Past Moment: My favorite past moment was when I was with the wilderness of Liberia, surrounded by all sorts of creatures and nature... oh, and conversing with everyone in my tribe before I got voted off. Why Did You Come Back?: Last time I played, I sat in the background for way too long and it eventually dug my grave to the point where I could not be saved. I'm returning, not only because I'm intrigued by the game of Survivor, but to also reflect on last season and play more aggressively. I will still be the honest guy who will never backstab or hurt others... just with a little more strategic push. Voting History Trivia *Russell was created by Keaton.